The invention relates to a universal, portable brake pedal locking device for motor vehicles.
Numerous anti-theft, portable brake pedal locking devices for motor vehicles have been proposed over many years.
A number of such locking devices have relied on anchoring the pedal to the steering wheel. A well known and widely used portable device of the prior art is sold under the Registered Trademark CLUB comprises first and second hook jaw members having respective shaft members linked by telescopic assembly for clamping engagement of the jaws behind a brake pedal shaft and over the rim of the steering wheel, respectively to clamp the pedal in the raised, disengaged position to the steering wheel. Another approach taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,258 issued 1993 to Heh maintains the brake pedal in a depressed, fully engaged position.
However, the unreinforced rim of the steering wheel is exposed and may be sawn through or otherwise severed relatively easily by a thief, permitting release of the upper hook member from the rim, enabling the car to be driven away.
Other approaches taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,912 issued Feb. 16, 1999 to Vito and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,710 issued 1998 to De Lucia comprise first and second shafts which can be adjusted axially to engage the floor as a stand off and under the brake pedal shaft, respectively, and then locked together to prevent depression of the brake pedal. In a further proposal taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,846 issued 1996 by to Simon the first and second axially adjustable shafts carry clamping plates which engage together over and under the brake pedal itself by manually tightening a screw for firm clasping.
However, the size, shape and separation of brake pedals from the vehicle floor can vary for different vehicles and the requirement for screw adjustment both for installation on and removal from the brake pedal locking step can be relatively time consuming and inconvenient, a factor which can significantly reduce use of the locking device.
It is an object of the invention, to provide a portable anti-theft device for a vehicle which has the advantages of universal application and easy transfer between conventional vehicles of different types, when required, is relatively simple and easy to install, and yet which is secure in operation, in particular not requiring reliance on the strength of vulnerable and exposed parts of the vehicle such as the rim of the steering wheel which may be severed, while leaving the vehicle in drivable condition.
According to the invention, a portable universal anti-theft device for immobilizing a brake pedal of a motor vehicle comprises:
a first shaft member having a lower end;
a second shaft member comprising a sleeve mounted for relative coaxial sliding movement on the first shaft member and having a lower jaw member comprising a wedging member extending transversely from a bottom end thereof; and,
a third shaft member comprising a sleeve mounted for coaxial sliding movement on the second shaft member with an upper jaw member extending transversely from a location adjacent a lower end thereof provided with at least one grappling hook extending downwards from a free end thereof;
the second shaft member being rotatable relative to the third shaft member,
whereby the upper jaw member can be engaged over the brake pedal with the grappling hook extending around and under an upper edge portion of the brake pedal in grasping relation and the second shaft member then raised axially relative to the third shaft member with one hand to bring the wedging member into engagement with an underside of a lower edge portion of the brake pedal opposite the upper edge portion to wedge the brake pedal immovably in the upper jaw member and the first shaft member lowered by the other hand so that the lower end provides a stand-off engaging the vehicle floor;
means on the third shaft member for preventing rotation of the wedge member relative to the third shaft member when the wedge member is raised axially relative to the second shaft member into brake pedal clamping engagement
and means for locking the first and second shaft members together against relative axial movement to maintain a selected separation of the wedge member in the brake pedal clamping engagement from the lower end of the first member and the vehicle floor thereby to prevent depression of the brake pedal.
The provision of the lower jaw as a wedge member which can be progressively engaged with the brake pedal by a simple upward motion obviates the time consuming procedure of screw tightening.
In one embodiment the upper jaw member is spaced above the lower end of the third shaft member and the rotation preventing means comprises a wedge member receiving slot extending axially up the third shaft member from the lower end. The rotation preventing means may also comprise a wedge member receiving aperture provided in an underside of the upper jaw member.
In a preferred construction, a wall portion of the third shaft below the upper jaw member is rebated through 90 degrees end and the wedge member is located in the rebated portion to permit relative rotation of the wedge member from a position extending perpendicular to the upper jaw member and grappling hook prior to installation on the brake pedal to a position aligned with the upper jaw member and grappling hook in the brake pedal engaging position and the rotation preventing means comprises a wedge receiving slot extending axially upward from one edge portion of the rebate aligned with the upper jaw member and grappling hook for receiving at least a leading end of the wedge member as a sliding fit so that opposed walls of the slot prevent rotation of the wedge member in a brake pedal clamping position.
This provides additional clearance for ease of installation on the brake pedal.
A particular advantage arising from immobilizing the brake pedal in the up or xe2x80x9coff xe2x80x9d position is that, with most modern automatic gearboxes, shift into a drive gear is prevented without depression of the brake pedal.
The progressive wedging action enables installation on differently sized brake pedals (within limits) providing a universal anti-theft device.